Giacomo Segre
(מתוך אתר פרטי) thumb|ימין|168px|לוח לזכרו על קיר בית הקברות ראו הערה שקבלתי לגבי מיקום המצבה La foto nell'articolo è corretta. It's the grave of Giacomo Segre, dead in Chieri (Italy).התמונה היא נכונה היא אכן של Giacomo Segre ומעט רקע I cimiteri ebraici di Chieri sono3: il primo in via Santo Stefano, il secondo in via Nostra Signora della Scala, il terzo è l'attuale. Le tombe del terzo cimitero cominciano dall'anno 1879Io abito a Chieri, quindi ne sono al corrente. Saluti. Vincenzo Tedesco vincenzo.tedesco@libero.it. thumb|ימין|300px|שלט ההנצחה ראו למטה thumb|ימין|200px|הקצה העליון של המצבה עם לוחות הברית למעלה ולמטה קנה של תותח לפני מאה וארבעים שנים, האפיפיור פיוס התשיעי נידה מי שיאיים לפתוח באש על חומות רומא. אולי היה זה Cadorna (המפקד של הכוח האיטלקי שיצא לכיבוש רומא), אשר נתן את ההוראה ל- Capitano Giacomo Segre לכוון סוללה של תותחים לעבר חומות רומא במטרה לפרוץ אותן. כפי שניתן להבין משם משפחתו, סגרה היה יהודי ומהנידוי של האפיפיור הוא לא חשש יותר מדי. את הסיפור הזה אולי ניתן למצוא בקלות באינטרנט. זכרון ממנו יש גם במקום שבו נולד וכן נקבר בעיירה בפיימונטה אשר שמה Chieri . מעולם לא ראיתי תמונה של המצבה שלו בבית הקברות וזה היה עבורי lacuna קטנה. החלטתי לצאת לחפש אותה (עכשיו הוא מצא - ראו משמאל) החלקה היהודית של בית הקברות אינה גדולה מדי, היא מוקפת חומה: בית קברות בתוך בית קברות, זה הזכיר לי את "גטו" - קצת לא נראה מאושר. בחודש שעבר, הלכתי לבית הקברות לחפס את המצבה ולצלם אותה. קשה היה לאתר אותה: שיח פורח, מבוגר, שלא נגזם כיסה את הקבר ואת סביבתו, מה שהופך אותו בלתי אפשרי לעמוד מולו ... נראה שהוא מדגים את מצבה הנוכחי של המדינה האיטלקית החילונית : (טוב, כמו כתבתי מסיבות שונות, לא מצאתי אז, ועתה אני מוצא את זה כמעט נטוש. למרות השלט שהוצב רק לפני שנתיים על הקירות החיצוניים של בית הקברות היהודי. בצילום השני של הקבר, שבו אתה לא רואים את הבסיס של התותח, שנחרט על המצבה, שכן היה התותחן חייו. אבל אתה יכול לקרוא את הכתובת עברית, לפחות לאלה שיכולים לעשות זאת: תמונה מלאה יותר לא הצלחתי לקחת בשל הצמחיה מסביב. הערה אחת לסיום: על פי דף ויקיפדיה על הקהילה היהודית Chieri, היו שלושה בתי קברות יהודיים בעיר. אולי לפני שלושים שנה או אולם הרבה עבר מאז: הייתי בשניים מתוך שלושת המקומות ציינו ואין שום דבר ... מצאתיי עצים ושיחים וכנאה בינהןם יש קברות . קשה ללומר שיש בבית הקברות בעיר. היה פעם כאשר נוצרו על-ידי מתכנני הקברים העתיקים. Centoquaranta anni fa oggi, Pio IX minacciò di scomunica chi avesse aperto il fuoco verso le mura di Roma: forse per questo Cadorna diede l’ordine al Capitano Giacomo Segre di far azionare la propria batteria di cannoni. Come si può capire dal cognome, Segre era ebreo e della scomunica del Papa non credo avesse molto timore. :) Questa storia si trova facilmente in rete e si dice anche che Segre sia sepolto a Chieri, nel settore ebraico del cimitero cittadino: non ho mai trovato una fotografia della tomba e questo post colma una piccola lacuna. Il settore ebraico non è molto grande, chiuso da una cinta di mura: un cimitero dentro un cimitero, idea che a me ha ricordato un po’ il ghetto e non mi è parsa felicissima. Il mese scorso, quando scattai questa fotografia, era davvero trascurato: una siepe fiorita e non potata era così cresciuta da coprire parte della tomba e di quelle vicine, rendendo impossibile sostarle davanti… sembrava di vedere le condizioni attuali della laicità nella nostra Repubblica. :( Insomma, come ho già scritto per tutt’altri motivi, non sono un visitatore di sepolcri ma mi è spiaciuto trovarlo praticamente abbandonato, nonostante la targa apposta soltanto due anni fa sulle mura esterne del settore ebraico. Riporto il particolare di una seconda fotografia della tomba, nella quale non si vedono in basso i cannoni – simbolo della sua vita di artigliere – ma che permette di leggere l’iscrizione in ebraico, almeno a chi è in grado di farlo: una fotografia con entrambe le estremità non sono riuscito a scattarla per via della smisurata siepe Un’ultima nota: secondo la pagina di Wikipedia sulla Comunità ebraica di Chieri, ci sarebbero in città addirittura tre cimiteri ebraici. Forse trent’anni fa o comunque molto è passato da allora: sono stato in due dei tre luoghi indicati e non c’è nulla… un paio di terreni del Comune pieni di alberi e rovi sono sospetti ma scrivere che ci siano oggi non è corretto; c’è il settore ebraico nel Cimitero comunale, probabilmente creato riportando le antiche tombe. Questo post vale come mio contributo sia per l’avvicinarsi del 150° anniversario dell’Unità d’Italia, sia naturalmente per il 140° della Presa di Roma… e buon XX Settembre. :) לזכרו 300px|thumb|ימין|תמונה של סגרה[http://quarini.scuole.piemonte.it/150italia/ המקור] (לכבוד 150 שנה לעצמאות איטליה) עם שחר ב -20 בספטמבר 1870, כאשר הגנרל רפאלה קדורנה הורה לירות על חומות רומא, סוללות הארטילריה התחילו לירות, אבל זה היה בפיקודו של קפטן ג'יימס סגרה Chieri לכוון את היריות שהיו ההשפעה הגדולה ביותר " לפתוח את המפורסם בפורטה פיה, כי הסוללה שלו היה בעמדה הטובה ביותר והקליעה שהוא ירה היה המדוייק יותר מזה של האחר. ואז לקפטן סגרה הוענק במדליית כסף על הערך הטוב ביותר עבור כיוון שניתן האש של הסוללה שלו. הרצון להגיע לנוכחות ברומא התקיים זמן רב. אבל אחרי הקמת ממלכת איטליה היה דחוף. בנאום בפני בית הנבחרים, 25 במרס 1861, היה קאבור (מנהיג התנועה לאיחוד איטליה) אמר כי ללא השתלטות על רומא לא יכול היה להקים את ממלכת איטליה. בנאום באותו הוא גם הוסיף כי, כפי שהוא היה מודאג, יהיה מסרב ללכת לרומא: "להיות אמנותי מאוד בטבע, אני משוכנע, בין המונומנטים מרהיב של רומא העתיקה והמודרנית רומא, אני מצטער ברחובות מחמירים פשוט בעיר הולדתי ". עד מלחמת פרוסיה שפרצה ב 1870 ביולי, דוכן האיטלקים, אך לאחר נפילתו של נפוליאון השלישי היוו את הגיס הרביעי נקרא "גוף של התבוננות מרכזי", שהוקצו כללי קדורנה 's המטרה לכבוש את רומא. 12 ספטמבר 1870, חיילים איטלקים חצו את הגבול עם ארצות האפיפיור לכיוון הבירה. איתם היתה קבוצה של עיתונאים שרצו להיות עדים לאירוע הצפוי, בין היתר Edmondo דה Amicis (מחבר הספר הלב), שלח לה האומה של פירנצה. ברומא, הוכרז מצב של מצור, הדלת האחורית של העיר הייתה מוקפת חומה למעלה, מול סוללות אחרות נבנו מצויד בתותחים. פיוס התשיעי, מודעים לפער הכוחות, הורה לו לפתוח במשא ומתן על כניעת ברגע שהוא עשוי הוא היה קורבן של אלימות. עם שחר ב -20 בספטמבר יריות תותחים היו מוקפים בקרוב רומא 08:00, כאשר המבצר מבחוץ פיא פורטה החלה להיכשל, מברק קדורנה בפירנצה: "הפרת פורטה פיאה Salaria העביר כבר טוב". בעקבות הוראות של פיוס התשיעי, את האש נגד הסוללה של המגינים צומצם מספר יריות, ולאחר מכן את כוחות האפיפיור הוגבלו נגד האויב באש רובים, המאפשר האיטלקים, כדי לפתוח פער של כמעט עשרה מטרים. בשלב זה, השיקה חי"ר רובאי ההתקפה שלהם עם חרב בידו. בשביל לגרום האפיפיור אבד, אך לא היה פרפור אחרון על ידי כוחות האפיפיור חידוש התקפה אלימה גרימת עשרות הרוגים משני הצדדים. פיוס התשיעי, מודאג כי הוראותיו היו התעלמו, הורה לו מיד הניפו דגל לבן על מוט הצלב המשקיף אל בזיליקת פטרוס הקדוש, ואז התאושש שלווה מושלמת. כשראיתי כמה חצרנים במובן של פחד, הם לוקחים אומץ והחל להלחין בהצגה בשם "Shake": "שלושת לא מעבר primiero שלי / הוא אחר גדול מאוד אמינים מאוד / באיזו תדירות להוכיח את "שלמות". למחרת סגרה לתקוף ג'יימס כתב ארוסתו: "אנט אהובי, אתמול היה יום חם מספיק. על הציפייה שלי, הצבא עשה התנגדות האפיפיור עם רובים שאנחנו צריכים לפתוח את הפרה שהייתה אז הסתערו על ידי רובאי חי"ר. הסוללה שלי לקחו חלק בפעולה, והוא עלה עם כבוד. הוא היה מוות גופנית, נפצע אנושות סגן שנפטר הבוקר. מסכן giovinottino יפה עשרים וארבע שנים! כמו כן נפצעו עוד גופניים אשר עשויים לא החניכים עד הערב, קצת יותר מארבע תותחנים. פשוט, רומא היא שלנו, ומחר אני הולך לבקר. אני ממשיך להרגיש טוב ואני לא יכול להגיד איך שמחים קיבלו מכתב האחרון שלך. אחרי הרבה זמן! קראתי וחזרתי וקראתי, וגם לבשתי אותם כשהלכתי לחימה, שאליו אנחנו צועדים בשמחה אך בחשש נסתר שאנחנו יודעים כי יש לך ללכת, אבל אתה לא יודע אם יש לך מזל טוב לחזור. זה היה קמע שאני preguardò מענן של הכדורים שאני בועט מסביב ". Nte All’alba del 20 settembre 1870, quando il generale Raffaele Cadorna ordinò il fuoco contro le mura di Roma, le batterie d’artiglieria presero a sparare, ma fu quella comandata dal capitano chierese Giacomo Segre a dirigere i tiri che ebbero maggior effetto nell’aprire la famosa breccia di Porta Pia, perché la sua batteria era nella posizione migliore e perché il calibro delle sue bocche da fuoco era superiore a quello delle altre. In seguito il capitano Segre fu premiato con la medaglia d’argento al valore per l’ottima direzione data al fuoco della sua batteria. L’aspirazione ad avere Roma capitale datava da parecchio tempo, ma dopo la nascita del Regno d’Italia era diventata pressante. In un discorso alla Camera, il 25 marzo 1861, Cavour aveva affermato che senza Roma capitale non si sarebbe potuta costituire l’Italia. In quello stesso discorso aveva anche aggiunto che, per quanto lo riguardava, sarebbe andato a Roma malvolentieri: «Essendo di natura poco artistica, sono persuaso che, in mezzo agli splendidi monumenti della Roma antica e della Roma moderna, io rimpiangerò le vie severe e semplici della mia città nativa». Fino alla guerra franco-prussiana, scoppiata nel luglio 1870, gli italiani temporeggiarono, ma dopo la caduta di Napoleone III venne costituito il IV corpo d’armata denominato “Corpo d’osservazione dell’Italia Centrale”, affidato al generale Cadorna con l’obiettivo di conquistare Roma. Il 12 settembre 1870 le truppe italiane varcarono il confine con gli Stati pontifici e si diressero verso la capitale. Con loro c’era una schiera di giornalisti che volevano essere testimoni dell’atteso evento; fra gli altri Edmondo De Amicis, inviato de La Nazione di Firenze. A Roma era stato proclamato lo stato d’assedio; le porte secondarie della città erano state murate, davanti alle altre erano stati costruiti terrapieni muniti di cannoni. Pio IX, cosciente della disparità di forze, aveva ordinato di aprire le trattative per la resa non appena si fosse fatta rilevare la violenza di cui era vittima. All’alba del 20 settembre i colpi di cannone avevano presto circondato Roma; alle 8, quando la fortificazione all’esterno di Porta Pia cominciò a cedere, Cadorna telegrafò a Firenze: «Breccia tra Porta Pia e Salaria già bene inoltrata ». Seguendo le disposizioni di Pio IX, il fuoco di controbatteria dei difensori si ridusse a qualche colpo, poi le truppe papali si limitarono a contrastare i nemici con il fuoco di fucileria, consentendo agli italiani di aprire una breccia di quasi trenta metri. A quel punto, fanteria e bersaglieri si lanciarono all’attacco con la sciabola in mano. Per i papalini la causa era ormai perduta, ma ci fu un ultimo colpo di coda da parte delle forze pontificie che rinnovarono un violento attacco causando alcune decine di morti da ambo le parti. Pio IX, inquieto perché le sue disposizioni venivano disattese, ordinò che fosse immediatamente issata la bandiera bianca sull’asta della croce dominante la basilica di San Pietro, poi ricuperò una perfetta serenità. Scorgendo in qualcuno dei cortigiani un senso di paura, per infondere loro coraggio si mise a comporre una sciarada dal titolo “Tremare”: "Il tre non oltrepassa il mio primiero/ È l’altro molto vasto e molto infido/ Che spesso fa provar l’intiero". Il giorno successivo all’attacco Giacomo Segre scrisse alla fidanzata: “Mia amatissima Annetta, ieri fu giornata abbastanza calda. Contro la mia aspettazione, le truppe pontificie fecero resistenza e si dovette coi cannoni aprire la breccia che poi fu presa d’assalto dalla fanteria e bersaglieri. La mia batteria prese parte all’azione e se ne levò con onore. Rimase morto un caporale, ferito gravemente il mio tenente che morì stamane. Povero bei giovinottino di ventiquattro anni! Feriti ugualmente altro caporale che forse non camperà fino a stasera, e più leggermente altri quattro cannonieri. Basta, Roma è nostra e domani andrò a visitarla. Io continuo a star bene e non ti so dire con quanta soddisfazione abbia ricevuto la tua ultima lettera. Dopo tanto tempo! L’ho letta e riletta, e la portavo addosso quando andai al combattimento, a cui si marcia allegramente ma colla recondita apprensione che si sa che vi si va, ma non si sa se si avrà la fortuna di ritornarne. Fu un talismano che mi preguardò da quel nuvolo di palle che mi fischiavano d’attorno”. המקור:העיתון המקומי של עירו מי הוביל את התותחנים במהלך הפרת בפורטה פיה בשנת 1870? העיתונאי moucri (ג'וניור משניים) כתב ב-5 אפריל 2011 הכיתה שלנו בדרך כלל נוטלת חלק בטקסים כדי לזכור את הנופלים במלחמות. כל הנופלים: כל שנה אנחנו להפריש אפילו פרח על קברו של האוסטרו הונגרית אסירים מתו בשבי בעיר שלנו. בהזדמנות זו ביקרנו בבית הקברות היהודי משך שלט: "במקום הזה" הקבור קפטן ארטילריה קולונל ג'יימס סגרה בתקופת נטילת בפורטה פיה .. לזכרו והיהודים שלחמו למען BERSAGLIERI האחדות של איטליה ". זיהינו את הקבר, הנושאת את תאריך הלידה והמוות (07/03/0839- 1894/10/09) וכן הצהרה כי בשנת 1870, במהלך נשק בפורטה פיה, היה מפקד ה -5, 9 גדוד סוללה ה . מסיבה זו יש לנו נכנס במלואו לתוך העבודה שלנו אשר נקרא "כבישים, שבילים, אנשים, רעיונות" על הקו ב 17/03/2011 http://quarini.scuole.piemonte.it/150italia/ לוחות / index.htm: אנו מזמינים את כולם ללכת איתנו ברחובות Chieri ותווים המביאות אותנו במגע. לא יודע הרבה על ג'יימס סגרה מעבר למה שכתוב על המצבה שיש לנו דיווח, לעומת זאת, מצאנו את''' עדותו של אחד מצאצאיו, ולא אדם רגיל. זהו פול אלטרי, היסטוריון ומרצה וסגן שמדבר בזיכרונותיו של סבו: "סבי מצד אמי, ג'יימס סגרה, חייל בקריירה, כשהיה הקפטן של התותחנים, פיקד על 20 ספטמבר 1870 את הסוללה כי פתחה את הפרת בפורטה פיה ... אז הגיע ג'יימס סגרה מדרג גבוה בקריירה צבאית עד כי אלוף משנה, אבל לא מעבר, כי הוא מת צעיר .... " מתוך השלט אנו רואים כי למעשה נפטר בגיל "של 55 9 אוקטובר 1894. מישהו ציין כי האפיפיור פיוס התשיעי איים לנדות מי פתח באש על קירות של רומא, אולי זה קדורנה נתן את ההוראה קפטן ג'יימס סגרה להפעיל סוללת תותחים שלהם. סגרה, כפי שאתה יודע, הוא היה יהודי, ההנחה היא כי החרם של האפיפיור היה פחד לא הרבה.''' בית הקברות היהודי קבור אופי אחר, זאקרי לוי (18/05/1847- 1917/08/31), פרטיזן לשעבר, השתתף במלחמת העצמאות השלישי וזכה בפרסים על הערך שלה. זה לא חייב שלט לזכור, אבל אלדו צאצא שלו לוי נתן את העיר Chieri, מרץ 16, 2011, דיוקן של גריבלדי במדים זכריה. המקור ORGIMENTO STORIE LOCALI Chi guidò l'artiglieria durante la breccia di Porta Pia nel 1870? di moucri (Medie Inferiori ) scritto il 05.04.11 La nostra classe abitualmente partecipa alle cerimonie per ricordare i caduti nelle guerre. Tutti i caduti: ogni anno deponiamo un fiore anche sulla tomba dei prigionieri austro-ungarici morti in prigionia nella nostra città. In questa occasione abbiamo visitato il cimitero ebraico e ci ha attratto una lapide: “IN QUESTO LUOGO E’ SEPOLTO IL COLONNELLO GIACOMO SEGRE COMANDANTE DI ARTIGLIERIA DURANTE LA PRESA DI PORTA PIA.. A SUA MEMORIA E DEI BERSAGLIERI EBREI CHE COMBATTERONO PER L’UNITA D’ITALIA”. Abbiamo individuato la tomba che riporta la data di nascita e di morte ( 07/03/0839- 09/10/1894 ) e la precisazione che nel 1870, durante la braccia di Porta Pia,fu comandante della 5° batteria del 9° reggimento. Per questo motivo lo abbiamo inserito a pieno titolo nel nostro lavoro che si chiama appunto “Strade,tracce,uomini,idee” on line il 17/03/2011 all’indirizzo http://quarini.scuole.piemonte.it/150italia/schede/index.htm: invitiamo tutti a passeggiare insieme a noi tra le vie chieresi e i personaggi che ci fanno incontrare. Non sapevamo molto di Giacomo Segre oltre a quello che è scritto sulla lapide che abbiamo riportato: però abbiamo trovato la testimonianza di un suo discendente e non di una persona qualunque. Si tratta di Paolo Alatri, storico, docente e deputato che nelle sue memorie parla del nonno: “il mio nonno materno,Giacomo Segre,militare di carriera, era capitano d’artiglieria quando il 20 settembre 1870 comandava la batteria che aprì la breccia di Porta Pia… poi Giacomo Segre raggiunse alti gradi nella carriera militare, fino a quello di colonnello; ma non oltre, perchè morì giovane…”. Dalla lapide vediamo che in effetti è morto all’ età di 55 anni il 9 ottobre 1894. Qualcuno ha ricordato che il papa Pio IX aveva minacciato di scomunicare chi avesse aperto il fuoco verso le mura di Roma: forse per questo Cadorna diede l’ordine al capitano Giacomo Segre di fare azionare la propria batteria di cannoni. Segre, come già sapete, era ebreo e si fa l’ipotesi che della scomunica del papa non avesse molto timore. Nel cimitero ebraico è sepolto un altro personaggio, Zaccaria Levi (18/05/1847- 31/08/1917), ex garibaldino, partecipò alle terza guerra d’indipendenza ed ottenne onorificenze per il suo valore. Non ha una lapide a ricordarlo, ma il suo discendente Aldo Levi ha donato alla città di Chieri, il 16 marzo 2011, un ritratto di Zaccaria in uniforme garibaldina. Christian Presta Simone Defina הנצחת סגרה thumb|ימין|200px| ה"פירצה" בפורטה פיה לפיד זכרון המוקדש קולונל ג'יימס סגרה ייחנך ביום א '21 בשעה 10 בבוקר בבית הקברות בדרך כלל, על הקיר החיצוני של החלקה הינהודית בבית הקברות. זו יוזמה של עירית רומא, מחוז לאצ'יו והתאחדות Bersaglieri ( החיל שבשרותו לחם סגרה). הוא היה דמות חשובה בהיסטוריה של איחוד איטליה. למעשה סגרה , במהלך המצור על רומא בשנת 1870, במסגרת צבא ממלכת סרדיניה, נתן את ההוראה לירות על קיר של העיר, בקרבת פיא פורטה. כאשר יש פעולה נתן המפורסם כ 'את הפער "(תמונות). ג'יימס סגרה, שנפטר 9 אוקטובר 1894, קבור בבית הקברות היהודי Chieri. הטקס ביום ראשון יהיה התוצאה שלו המקור קטגוריה:איחוד איטליה קטגוריה:יהודים איטלקים קטגוריה:פיימונטה